villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Strahd Von Zarovich
Strahd Von Zarovich is the most prominent character of the Dungeons and Dragons horror themed setting Ravenloft. He's also the final boss of the DOS videogame Ravenloft: Strahd's Possession. He's Vampire Highlord of Borovia. After becoming a vampire with the help of the Dark Powers, Strahd murdered his younger brother Sergei in order to claim his bride Tatyana Federovna. Tatyana rejected Strahd and commited suicide. This act made Strahd the first Darklord of Ravenloft and he's cursed to pursuit and lose the various reincarnations of Tatyana. Strahd spent the first few decades of his adult life in his war with the Tergs that had invaded and occupied Barovia. In perhaps the most critical moment in his war against the foreign invaders, Strahd called the fiend Inajirain the hope of securing victory at the cost of his soul. Strahd largely managed to escape the arcanaloth's foul contract with the contract he made with Death that gave him eternal life, or unlife as the case may be. However, Strahd merely traded one form of damnation for another, as this horrible pact ultimately led to Strahd becoming an all but immortal darklord. biography Strahd was born at an uncertain date to king Barow and queen Ravenovia Von Zarovich. In his youth, he conquered the valley of Barovia, driving its natives up in the mountainous regions, and populating the valley with his people. At a mountain, he built the castle Ravenloft, named after his mother, and invited his mother and brother, Sergei, to live with him there. Unfortunately, Ravenovia died during the journey, and only Sergei and his fiancee, Tatyana, arrived safely. Strahd fell in love with Tatyana instantly, admiring her beauty and kind attitude. No matter how many advances he made, however, she had no interest in him, prefering the younger and kinder Sergei. This caused Strahd to develop a seething jealousy of his brother, which eventually developed into hatred. At the night of Tatyana and Sergei's wedding, Strahd made a pact with an entity he himself referred to as Death, to be given eternal youth and power. As Tatyana and Sergei said their vows, Strahd arrived, killing his brother. The object of his desire, however, escaped him, as Tatyana threw herself of the cliffs. Strahd himself was killed by treacherous guards, but the blood of his brother had sealed the pact, and Strahd von Zarovich rose again as one of the undead. He did not have time to enjoy his newfound youth and power, however, as the Dark Powers that ruled the lands in the mists saw him, and took him as one of their Darklords, people who had comitted unforgivable crimes, and, as a result, were given a land within the mists to be their personal hell. The land of Barovia was to become Strahd's hell. powers and abilities Note that all powers and abilities in this section are taken from the Dungeons and Dragons 5th edition Curse of Strahd adventure. *'Shapeshifting: '''Strahd can change his form at will between that of a vampire, a wolf, a bat, or a cloud of smoke. This ability does not work when he's in direct sunshine or running water. *'Superhuman Strength': Strahd's strength is far beyond that of an ordinary human, owing to his undead status. *'Misty escape'': '''''Upon dying outside his tomb, Strahd turns into mist and returns to his coffin. Gallery strahd.jpg pirate strahd.jpg dd_curse_of_strahd_portrait_of_strahd_von_zarovich.jpg CurseofStrahd_ProductImage.png Trivia * Strahd can essentially be considered D&D's version of Dracula. * A partially edited image of Strahd appears in the USA and Japanese covers of Castelvania II: Simon's Quest. Videos Category:D&D Villains Category:Vampires Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Immortals Category:Scapegoat Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Undead Category:Deal Makers Category:Love Rivals Category:Necromancers Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Omniscient Category:Warlords Category:Man-Eaters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Anti-Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Mascots Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil Creator Category:Monster Master Category:Wealthy Category:Envious Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Elderly Category:Damned Souls Category:Slaver Category:Dark Knights Category:Gaolers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Conspirators Category:Extravagant